Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a degeneratve disorder of the central nervous system that affects between 4-6% of all elderly US residents over the age of 65 with annual associated costs over $100 billion. Research and development of new treatments is critically dependent on accurate and reliable assessment methods that address multiple cognitive domains. The Alzheimer's Disease Assessment Scale or ADAS was among the first comprehensive cognitive/behavioral batteries designed specifically for Alzheimer's disease assessment and is today the most widely accepted and used in research and clinical trials of new antidementia pharmacologic agents. The project objective is to develop a computerized version of the ADAS that is equivalent to the standard paper-and-pencil version while conferring the advantages of contemporary information technologies. The primary advantages of computerization include: standardized presentation, immediate electronic data capture, error-free tabulation and scoring; and storage in a powerful, fully relational database. The computer platform to be utilized is uniquely suited to assessment of the elderly and impaired subjects due to its interactive dual-display and control architecture, which integrates a human examiner. This enables an examiner to score verbal report and overt behavioral performance (e.g. praxis tasks), otherwise not possible with single display systems. The proposed hardware-software ensemble will include not only a computerized ADAS but also a suite of powerful software utilities to assist implementation and management of clinical trials as well as to comply with recently issued regulatory agency guidelines. In addition to software development, Phase II will implement a longitudinal comparison of the cADAS with the standard ADAS at two established AD research centers. The proposed new technology would find application in nearly all clinical trials as well as research and development of new pharmaceutical agents aimed at reducing the cognitive deficits and/or underlying neuropathology of Alzheimer's disease.